


Let Me Be Selfish

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is secretly a thirsty lil shit, Big surprise, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, and Bokuto loves him, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Akaashi is seldom demanding, but with Bokuto, he can't seem to help himself.





	Let Me Be Selfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Rachelle! You wanted bokuaka smut and I tried my best to deliver lol. I love you so much and I'm so happy you had a good birthday! You're an amazing person and my bff, so you deserve the world! 
> 
> Thank you to [Cel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz) for looking this over!

The thing about Akaashi is that he knows how to get what he wants. It's a skill he's only recently been able to cultivate, but after learning and honing his capabilities, he feels drunk on the power, triumphant in his winnings.

It's a small gift, and he doesn't use it maliciously. In fact, he only ever feels the need to be selfish when a certain Bokuto Koutarou is involved.

As a child, Akaashi had been happy to do whatever he was told, never pushing for things or conniving for matters to go his way.

Some would say it made him well mannered and obedient, he thought it made him boring and caged in.

Past tense. Now, he's much more equipped, much less willing to be enclosed into a shell. In short, when he has something he wants, he  _takes_  it, and Bokuto never fails to be oh so happy to give it to him.

Akaashi's favorite place for dinner? Check.

Akaashi’s favorite movie that they've seen twenty times? No problem.

Akaashi has his methods for every scenario on the rare days when he's feeling selfish, and he smiles at the thought. It's because of Bokuto that Akaashi has come to embrace such a luxury, to be completely okay with asking and taking.

Which brings Akaashi to this moment, a small, almost imperceptible smile gracing his lips. It's smug, but Bokuto doesn't notice, too busy taking off his shoes by the door.

Akaashi's methods vary depending on the situation, yes. But this time around, what he desires is far less innocent.

Not that Bokuto will likely have an issue with that. All Akaashi needs is to figure out his first move, since it's too early to bust out the big guns (not Bokuto's) quite yet. At the reminder, Akaashi pulls the blanket in his lap up a little higher, covering his thighs, which are currently adorned in Bokuto's compression shorts. But again, not so fast.

Akaashi is an artist, meticulous. First, he needs an opening, a transition into--

Bokuto plops down onto the couch with a sigh, right at Akaashi's feet, his hair down and dripping with water from his shower at the gym. He's wearing one of the tight, black tanks Akaashi had gifted him for his birthday since Bokuto's old ones had been far too ratty. An excellent choice, in his opinion.

Akaashi watches as Bokuto pushes his soaked bangs away, some of the water dripping down his neck and over the chiseled muscles of his back and chest.

_Take_ , Akaashi's brain supplies, impatient for once.

_Not yet._

"My legs are still on fire," Bokuto groans, leaning his head back and exposing the delicious expanse of his throat. Akaashi's eyes droop, fixated, but he manages to catch the words which make his plan possible. "I haven't run that much in a while, but it was good. Didn't have time to work out my arms though..."

_Ah, perfect._

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi says, willing to keep his voice level as he slides closer to his boyfriend, hands moving to massage Bokuto's scalp in a sure fire way to relax him. As predicted, Bokuto's shoulders sink into the couch, content, while his golden eyes find Akaashi's instantly.

Then, Akaashi doesn't really feel the need to hide anymore. His eyes gleam with something excited and obscene, a look Bokuto is all too familiar with.

It changes the atmosphere in a blink, the cozy domestic bubble shrouded with steam and a brewing tension just beneath the surface.

Swallowing audibly, Bokuto forces out a few words, too mesmerized by his boyfriend and the soft touches. "Y-yes?"

He looks as if he's been reignited with energy, like the gym had maybe been a simple warmup for this. Akaashi's hand stills, and he smiles for real, finding his lust mirrored in the way Bokuto licks his lips in expectation. And with that final push, Akaashi pounces, and he knows his victory is guaranteed by the way Bokuto effortlessly pulls him into his lap, a familiar dance between them. They both laugh at the sudden movement, because it's sort of ridiculous.

They'd hardly exchanged greetings, but now they're all over each other, pleasantries be damned. It's not an unusual scenario, but the way they catch each other so effortlessly makes Akaashi swoon. Bokuto too, if the look in his eyes is any indication. But then Bokuto's eyes are narrowing deliciously, and he at last feels the tight fabric around Akaashi's thighs.

Akaashi knows what Bokuto likes, and he's far too taken with the other to be embarrassed about it anymore.

" _Fuck_ ," Bokuto breathes out shakily, running his hands over the clothed skin like he hasn't seen Akaashi in months. Cheekily, he digs a finger under the compression shorts, snapping the fabric in a way which rips a gasp from Akaashi's mouth. Bokuto shows his own ability to take then, because he captures Akaashi's lips in the next second, both of them moaning into the kiss.

"Akaashi...hey, what--" Bokuto can't help but stumble out unfinished thoughts, his lips smacking against Akaashi's every other second. Maybe Akaashi is getting carried away, but he's allowed. Bokuto smells like his citrus shampoo and clean linens, because he knows Akaashi will nag him if he doesn't shower after a work out. It's an intoxicating, heavenly scent, so very Bokuto in nature. Akaashi can't help it, he wants to drown in it, and he plans to.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi says, breathless, and he licks a long stripe up Bokuto's neck until he's talking right in his ear. When he hears Bokuto's breath stall, he smirks, delivering the final blow. "I know another way you can work out your arms."

Because Akaashi is considerate like that.

Bokuto's hands tighten on his hips, his pupils blown wide, and the next ten minutes are a whirlwind of kisses and shed clothes. Bokuto is merciless with the attention he gives, but he can tell Akaashi is impatient.

They can go slow another time, right now, Akaashi burns for it, and Bokuto can read him well enough. And like the saint he is, he gives Akaashi whatever he wants, smirking all the while.

Akaashi moans at the deliberate touches, every grind and every press against his most sensitive spots. If Akaashi is an expert on Bokuto, Bokuto is an expert on Akaashi. It's how they work, and Akaashi is especially thankful in this moment.

Akaashi is stripped naked so fast he barely comprehends it, and they grind together for what feels like an agonizing amount of time. But Bokuto knows how to distract Akaashi from his own impatience, kissing along his chest and stomach, squeezing his ass...

It doesn't take long for Akaashi to be reduced to a sweaty, pleading mess, rubbing his ass against Bokuto's exposed cock.

_So big, so hot...._

" _Koutarou_ ," Akaashi whines, and the familiar address earns him a slap on his ass. Bokuto is being more efficient than usual yes, but the other is still a fan of teasing. It's not everyday Akaashi Keiji is so lacking in composure after all. So, Bokuto takes his time sliding his dick against Akaashi's entrance.

_Fuck..._

It's intoxicating, knowing that soon Bokuto's cock would be able to slide right in, pressed to the hilt. Akaashi feels some of the precum from the head of Bokuto's cock smear against his ass, and he shivers.

_He's so turned on...for me..._

Even in Akaashi's seductive state, it's unbelievable.

Again, Akaashi jerks in Bokuto’s hold, silently begging.

"I know, I'm gonna give you what you want," Bokuto says breathlessly as he fumbles for the bottle of lube hidden in the couch cushions. Somewhere along the way, Akaashi finally manages to wrangle Bokuto out of his shirt, leaving them both bare. Though he does note Bokuto's refusal to remove the compression shorts.

_Of course_. Akaashi grins. He'll be sure to tease his boyfriend about it later. For now, there's more important matters.

Like the finger circling his entrance.

Bokuto sure knows Akaashi's weak spots, he'll give him that. He presses in gently, but with confidence, knowing how to work Akaashi up in just the right ways.

But well, they're both impatient today, so he doesn't take as much time as usual. If it were up to Bokuto, he'd play with Akaashi's hole for hours, stretching it until Akaashi would mindlessly ride his fingers. On his particularly cruel days, Bokuto would whip out some of their toys, massaging Akaashi's prostate until tears formed in his eyes.

No time today though, not with Bokuto's ragged breathing and frantic movements. It goes by in a blur for Akaashi, feeling each of Bokuto's thick digits scissor him until he's perfect for fucking.

He can't wait. This is what he's been craving  _all_   _day_ , and he doesn't want to stall anymore.

As if reading his mind, Bokuto mumbles, "soon babe, soon."

Akaashi gasps at the roughness of his boyfriend's voice, his ass squeezing around the three fingers inside him. "No,  _now_."

Bokuto is powerless to refuse, as expected.

Bokuto pulls his fingers out quickly on purpose, making Akaashi shudder in his arms, but it doesn't deter Akaashi from moving forward with getting his reward. He plants one hand on Bokuto's shoulder, moving his other behind him in order to guide Bokuto's cock inside him.

It's been a while since they've done it in this position, but Akaashi loves it. For once, he feels like he has total control over Bokuto, loves the rush it brings him to watch Bokuto fall apart beneath him.

" _Fuck_ ," Bokuto moans as Akaashi sinks down slowly, feeling every inch. "Fuck,  _fuck_  Keiji, you're amazing."

And with the praise, Akaashi sinks down all the way, fully seated on Bokuto's dick.

It's heaven, and he's never been one for exaggerations.

He doesn't wait to blink the mist out of his eyes, or for Bokuto to plant his hands on Akaashi's hips. Akaashi  _moves_ , chases after the feeling of blinding, white hot euphoria.

"Koutarou, I-- _ah_ ," Akaashi stumbles over his words, losing his last thread of rationality as he starts bouncing in earnest on Bokuto's cock. But Bokuto doesn't care about words, if anything, Akaashi thinks he takes pride in robbing Akaashi of soft spoken musings.

"Yeah, you like that...feel how deep I go? You're moving all on your own Keiji, you know that?" Bokuto's words trail on, desperate and broken, and they spur Akaashi on. His feet are braced against the old couch cushions, serving as leverage as he moves. He doesn't even care if he's moving completely on his own, there's no embarrassment to be found. Besides, he can see Bokuto's abdomen tremble, can sense how badly his boyfriend wants to fuck up into his tight ass. Akaashi wonders how long he'll last before he does, and at the thought, Akaashi moans louder.

Whenever he does need a breather, he grinds in Bokuto's lap while his boyfriend sucks on his nipples, pulling at them in the way that drives Akaashi insane.

"Need help yet?" Bokuto asks smugly, lavishing his tongue over Akaashi's chest. Akaashi can't see his smirk but he can feel it, and he nods, his brain fried from the stimulation.

There's heat slowly building in his abdomen, but he's not there yet. He needs more, and he gets it without asking.

He really does love Bokuto.

His boyfriend grabs his hips roughly, and Akaashi's hands fall limply to the side, ready for his body to be used. Bokuto doesn't disappoint. Soon the room is filled with deafening slaps as Bokuto moves Akaashi up and down on his cock, his muscles strong and straining. He can hold all of Akaashi's weight, probably wouldn't dare let him fall.

The thought makes Akaashi cry out, the heat in his body building until his toes curl against the couch, and his skin burns.

_More, more._

He must say it aloud on accident, because Bokuto laughs into Akaashi's neck, sucking what's sure to be a giant hickey. And the saddest part is Akaashi doesn't even remotely consider scolding him for it, knowing he'll have a hard time covering the mark up. In that moment he loves it, and wants about ten more. "Oh, I'll give you more. I'll give you whatever you want."

_You always do._

It's right then that Bokuto's thrusts grow harsher, more precise, the head of his dick slamming into Akaashi's prostate. It's lewd of him, but Akaashi can't help but smile at the ecstasy coursing through his veins, the soreness he'll wake up with. Akaashi cries out, loud enough to cause alarm in the apartments next door, but humiliation is far from his mind. Bokuto is fucking him so well, squeezing his ass hard enough to leave red marks, and Akaashi can only grin and moan at each thrust.

On another note, he can't help but be pleased at their conversation from earlier. See? Akaashi had been right. This is the perfect arm workout.

But eventually, the heat and pleasure coils tight in Akaashi’s abdomen, and Bokuto's thrusts turn frantic, uncoordinated. Akaashi's staccato moans break off and climb in volume too, blending beautifully with Bokuto's rough groans.

"You're gonna come huh Keiji? Go ahead, show me how pretty you look when you come," Bokuto heaps praise onto Akaashi, and it's the tipping point. Akaashi doesn't know if he looks pretty exactly, but he  _does_  look perfectly wrecked. His mouth hangs open, and his body tenses up, curving in Bokuto's arms as his orgasm rips through him.

He can feel his thighs tremble and his abdomen clench as he sprays white onto his torso, his body still moving on Bokuto's cock. The sight must be too much for Bokuto, because a few seconds later, Akaashi feels him seize up, thrusting deep into Akaashi's ass.

_He's coming in me...feels so good..._

It's not something he's normally a fan of, due to the mess, but it's a special day. Akaashi is finally satisfied, high off the tremors of pleasure still wracking his frame as he and Bokuto collapse against the couch.

"I love you," Bokuto breathes out dreamily, like he tends to, and for the first time that evening, Akaashi blushes. It's so unnecessary, so irrational, but that's what makes it so sweet he guesses.

"I love you too," Akaashi mumbles, his breathing shaky and his throat hoarse from his moaning. He reminds himself to avoid the neighbors for a while.

The exchange of words has Akaashi melting, his smile more relaxed now. He hardly minds the sweat and cum cooling on their skin, but he knows the spell will have to break soon, and they'll need to clean up. For now though, he's happy listening to Bokuto's rapid heartbeat, their fingers curled together.

After a few minutes of cuddling though, Bokuto breaks the silence first, as is customary.

"Guess we'll both be sore tomorrow," he says, making a show of stretching out his arms. Akaashi just laughs, because yeah, that had been the plan from the start.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I have lots of updates coming soon (hopefully), so stay tuned for those! In the meantime, feel free to follow me on social media <3  
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
